


Submission

by Silencing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wants to try something a little kinkier this time.  This was a commissioned work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

Bruce pushed the door to his bedroom open and caught his breath at what he found inside. Dick was there waiting for him, his back turned, facing the antique full-length mirror that’d once belonged to Bruce’s grandfather. Even from where he stood, Bruce could see the color riding high in Dick’s cheeks in his reflection, the nervous flicker of his gaze. He was holding a strip of dark leather to his throat, chin tipped back to show the contrast against his warm, soft skin. The rest of him was still clothed from school, though the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a sliver of olive skin that seemed more obscene to Bruce than if he’d been standing there stark naked.

“I hope you finished your homework,” Bruce said, needing to break the silence and fill the space between them but unable to come up with anything better. 

Dick flashed a nervous grin, still facing the mirror. “That’s a pretty bad pick-up line. You should really work on those.”

Bruce grunted in response and moved into the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft ‘click’. Dick watched him approach in his reflection, his body tensing like a coiled spring, but when Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder he relaxed all at once, leaning against his broad chest. Bruce felt him exhale a long, quiet sigh and brushed his fingers through the boy’s dark hair, smiling at the way Dick butted up against his hand.

“This is quite handsome,” Bruce said, taking the ends of the collar from him and holding it against Dick’s throat himself. “Where did you get it?”

“I made it,” Dick replied, flushing a darker red. “Found some leather scraps laying around, and I thought you might like it if I… if you could put a collar on me.”

He fidgeted in place, tensing up again, second-guessing himself. Dick didn’t even know if he wanted this yet. How could he be sure Bruce would? They’d played at power games in the bedroom from the time Dick had first climbed into Bruce’s lap, both of them still in costume, but they’d never put words or definitions to any of it. Dick wanted to know what it would feel like to have Bruce take control, definitively – to own him.

Bruce held the collar to Dick’s throat with one hand and rubbed his fingers against the back of his neck with the other until Dick started to squirm in place, tense for an entirely different reason. “You’re right. I do.”

Dick held his breath as Bruce wrapped the pliable leather around his neck, only letting go when he heard the buckle click closed. The metal ring in front just touched the base of his throat, jingling as he turned this way and that to admire his reflection in the mirror. He looked small against Bruce’s body, only half his size, and when Bruce brought a hand up to check the fit of his collar, his fingers nearly circled his neck.

“I don’t know whether to praise you for knowing what I like,” Bruce rumbled, “Or chastise you for teasing.”

Dick shuddered and turned to face him, leaning up on tip-toes to brush his lips to Bruce’s jaw. He knew how to read Bruce’s tone better than anyone – he had to. That deep, bone-rattling sound that was more thunder than words cut straight through him, made his cock twitch. Bruce got it, wanted it. Dick’s whole world narrowed down to the big man’s desires, to all the things Dick could do to please him.

“I’m sorry for presuming, sir,” he breathed, toes curling in the carpet, “But I was right.”

Bruce hooked a finger in the ring at the front of his collar and jerked up, forcing Dick’s head back. His other hand slid between his legs, pushing them apart and grabbing him through his uniform pants. “Don’t smart-mouth me, boy.”

“I wasn’t being smart,” Dick gasped, gripping Bruce’s shoulders. “I promise. I would never talk back to- mmh!”

Bruce cut him off with a kiss, swallowing his words and replacing them with the heat of his mouth. Dick clung to him, sliding one leg up along Bruce’ and rolling his hips against his hand, his cock swelling against the tight fabric of his pants. His heart was pounding, pulse fluttering in his throat. Bruce hadn’t been this hungry for him in a long time. His hands were everywhere on him, grabbing and squeezing and pulling, and Dick could feel how hard he was, his cock pressed hot against his belly. 

“You’re testing me,” Bruce growled as he broke away from the kiss. He tugged on Dick’s collar, walking him back towards the bed, and then shoved him down onto it, pinning him there with a stare. Dick squirmed but stayed put, sprawled out on the smooth, meticulously straightened sheets, pink-cheeked and breathing hard.

Bruce began to undress slowly, working first at the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one with Dick’s eyes fixed to every bit of exposed skin. He maintained a thin veneer of calm, though his heart was pounding just as fast as Dick’s, and his cock was straining at the front of his slacks. His gaze was cold, impersonal, making Dick squirm even harder with embarrassment, a naughty boy facing his Daddy’s disappointment.

Dick licked his dry lips and opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce cut him off with a curt gesture. “Hush, boy. I’ll deal with you when I’m ready.”

Dick held back a whimper and watched Bruce shrug his shirt off, eating up the sight of his bare chest, the dark hair covering his rough, scarred skin, the lines of his hips vanishing beneath the waistband of his pants. He was so big and broad and strong, towering over Dick like a colossus, and Dick wanted to touch and kiss every single part of him.

“Please, Daddy,” he said, nearly whispering it, embarrassed even as the words left his mouth, clutching the sheets and spreading his legs. “I want to make it up to you. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening a fraction at the term, and then growled his approval, raw lust burning in his gaze. He joined Dick, lifting him up under one arm to pull him further up onto the bed like he weighed nothing. Dick latched onto him immediately, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder, his chest, his neck. Bruce let him indulge for a moment, then pushed him away and moved to sit up against the headboard.

“Alright, boy. This had better be worth my time.”

Dick chewed his lip, eyes downcast, then got up on his knees in front of Bruce, looking at him from under lowered lashes. He ran his hands up his chest, rubbing his nipples through the thin material of his shirt and gasping at the sensation, and then worked the buttons open one by one just as Bruce had done. He touched himself as he pushed his shirt off, trailing fingers up his ribs and over flat, hard muscle, dipping down briefly beneath the waistband of his pants. He was hard and leaking in his underwear, whimpering, rocking his hips just to feel the friction of his own clothing, and he could imagine Bruce’s cock twitching in response.

“Does my Daddy want to fuck me?” Dick murmured, unzipping his fly and pushing his underwear down to expose the base of his cock. “Or does he want me to use my mouth?”

Bruce growled and grabbed him again, yanking his pants off himself and laying Dick’s bare body out across his knees. “You’re presuming again.”

Dick rutted against Bruce’s leg, already slick with precome, biting his lip to keep from saying anything. His struggling silence seemed to please Bruce – instead of the expected slap he felt the big man’s hand smooth over his ass, squeezing and kneading his soft flesh. Bruce hooked a finger into his collar as well, keeping his head pinned down.

“Maybe your Daddy’s had a hard day. Maybe he just wants to relax.”

Dick squirmed and chewed his lip, then cast a shy, teasing smile over his shoulder. “I can help with that.”

Bruce reached over to the side table beside the bed and fumbled in the drawer a moment, never letting Dick up off his lap. Dick didn’t have to see what he was doing to know and spread his legs wider in anticipation, raising his ass in the air. Bruce’s hands left him a moment, and then he spread him wide and rubbed a slick forefinger against Dick’s tight hole, teasing until Dick whimpered and rocked back against him.

“Please, Daddy,” he whispered, clutching the sheets. “I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I?”

Bruce pushed one thick finger inside of him and Dick cried out, rocking back against the intrusion, beads of precome rolling down his shaft. It felt like too much, too quickly, but he relished the sensation anyway, the burn and the ache and the way his cock leaked every time Bruce found his prostate.

“You’re too impatient,” Bruce said, though Dick could feel his impatience in every thrust, in the hard swell of his cock butting against his stomach. “I should make you wait. It’d be good for you to learn some temperance.”

“But I want to make my Daddy feel good. I want- ahh, please!” Dick gripped two tight handfuls of bedsheet and cried out as Bruce pushed a second finger into him, and then a third only a moment later, stretching him wide and fucking him slow. Dick forgot how to string sentences together at that, too focused on the burn and the pleasure of being filled, on the way the head of his cock rubbed against Bruce’s leg every time he pushed his fingers inside of him. He could hear Bruce’s growls of approval over his own moans and didn’t know how the big man hadn’t already flipped him over onto his back and taken him.

Dick thought he’d come just from being fingered, but before he could get too close, Bruce pulled out of him and eased him off his lap, running a soothing hand down his spine. Dick squirmed close again and watched Bruce unzip his pants, whimpering as he pulled his cock free. He’d taken him so many times before, but he still seemed so big every time, so thick that Dick didn’t think he could ever be fully ready for him.

“Come here,” Bruce commanded, tugging on Dick’s collar, and the boy moved to straddle him, breathing in short, shallow gasps. Bruce rubbed his back and kissed his chest until Dick’s breathing evened out, murmuring soothing nothings to him. Strict, cold commands were part of the game, but when Bruce asked if Dick was ready for him, his tone was gentle and warm.

Dick nodded, squeezing Bruce’s shoulders. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, squirming with embarrassment and need. 

Bruce pushed inside of him with a deep rumbling groan, holding tight to Dick’s hips to keep him from taking him too fast. It wasn’t easy – Dick’s tight heat felt incredible, and the boy’s broken whimpering nearly drove all the good sense out of him. Slowly, carefully, he pulled him down onto his cock until he was sitting flush against his thighs, and then he wrapped him up in his big, strong arms, holding him close to his chest. Dick clung to him, well past words, and when Bruce began to fuck him, every breath became a whimper. 

“My boy,” Bruce murmured against his ear, thrusting deep and slow and keeping Dick’s hips pinned close to his body so that every one brought the boy’s cock up against his stomach. “My good boy. You feel so good.” He gave a particularly deep thrust and nipped Dick’s ear, heart hammering at the raw need in Dick’s cries. “Will you come for your Daddy?”

Dick hardly needed more than the sound of Bruce’s voice to comply. He rocked his hips against Bruce’s, riding him and thrusting against his stomach, face hidden in Bruce’s neck. The tease of relying on so little direct friction to get off drew his orgasm out, and by the time the first wave of release broke over him he was begging and crying in desperation. 

Bruce held him tight, murmuring encouragements against his ear, trying to hold back himself but every roll of Dick’s hips and every twitch of his cock against his stomach strained against his resolve. When Dick finally relaxed against his chest, spent, Bruce couldn’t hold back any longer and eased Dick onto his back, still buried inside of him. He gave him only a moment to adjust and realize what was about to happen, and then fucked him hard, big hands leaving finger-shaped bruises on his hips. He came with a deep, throaty growl, covering Dick’s body with his own, every thrust punctuated with the boy’s breathless cries. 

Bruce rolled the both of them over again with Dick resting atop his chest, head nestled under his chin. He stroked the boy’s back and combed his fingers through his hair, smiling indulgently at the way Dick practically purred at his touch. 

“I’m not done with you yet, boy,” Bruce murmured, kissing his temple. 

Dick squirmed and bit his lip, glancing shyly up at Bruce. “Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
